Final Fantasy VII: Zinn's Version
by Mrs.Zirk
Summary: This is a collection of stories about Cloud Strife's life after the events of FFVII: Advent Children. It was mainly sparked from my dislike of Tifa, and after watching the movie I felt I had to alter the ending, finding Cloud a new love. CloudXOC
1. Jenova, Our Mother

_**This is part 1 of FFVII: Zinn's Version, a 10 part series.**_

_**This one starts after the "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" movie.**_

* * *

_S__till At the church, Cloud has just spotted Aerith and Zac standing at the Church doors._

"You see? Everything's alright." Zac and Aerith walked out of the Church. Outside, Aerith stopped to talk to a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Take care of him. Okay?" She said to the girl then turned and pointed to me. The blonde girl turned, and smiled at me. I watched Aerith and Zac disappear in the distance. The blonde girl waved to me. So I got out of the water and walked up to her.

"Cloud." She said. "I know what you've all been through. I understand your pain." She stared at the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was a close friend of Aerith's. She always said you were a great guy. And... She said if something ever happened to her, she'd want me to take care of you in your time of need." I nodded my head in agreement. A tear ran down my cheek thinking Aerith would do something like this, for me.

"Oh Cloud." She said as she hugged me.

"I just… miss her. Y'know?" I asked. She began to cry too

"You two were really close. Weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And Zac?" she asked.

"Yeah. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here with you right now." I said.She smiled.

"So. What's your name anyway?"

She stared at me for a while. She wiped her tears away. "Neela."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good" I said as I turned my head to look out a window.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

I felt Tifa tap me on the shoulder and I turned around. She gave Neela a good stare.

"Who's your friend?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, this is Neela." I put my arm around Neela.

Neela shyly said, "Hi," and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Tifa replied. Marlene and Denzel came up behind Tifa.

"Are we going back home now?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask Cloud." Tifa replied. They all were staring at me. One of the little girls came up to Denzel and asked him to come play with her. They ran off together.

"Guess we aren't leaving without Denzel." I quickly replied.

A few hours later we all walked home. Neela, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel and I. I could tell while we were waiting for Marlene and Denzel to finish playing with the other kids that Tifa did not like Neela. But I just couldn't figure out why. Maybe, maybe Tifa still had feelings for me. But she knows because of the events that have been going on I don't _have _time for her. She isn't important in my life anymore.

_It's a new beginning…_

_With Neela._

* * *

**  
**

_It is just before dinner when the phone rings. Tifa answers it but it is for Denzel._

"Hello?" Denzel asked, "Oh hi…" I could tell it was a girl since he was blushing. I then turned to see Neela sitting there twirling her hair. I question my heart if I love her or not. She used to live in the "nice" part of Midgar, until all the battles began. Then she lived in a shelter until she heard they found a cure for the geostigma and came to the church. I was trying to think where she would rest her head tonight… I was hoping maybe my shoulder. But that'd be asking too much.

"Cloud can I talk to you outside please?" Neela asked me, smiling. I got up and went to the backyard. I sat of one of the swings attached to Marlene and Denzel's tree house. Neela sat in the other.

"So... what did you want to… talk about?" I asked.

"Well" she said.

"Well?" I asked.

"How about we go to Zac's grave and talk there?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"We'll have to walk though." I said.

"I'm fine with that." Neela replied. It was total silence on the way there. When we were almost there I stared at Neela, I wondered what she was thinking about. Staring at her hair... wondering how it was so shiny… and how the moonlight shined on it. Neela glanced at me and I quickly looked away. Neela giggled.

_O god. Her laugh is so… I LOVE IT _

I had to contain myself though. Clearly even I thought I wasn't that kind of guy. Sure I've changed, but I'm still very shy.

So I moved closer to her.

As we climbed up the hill Neela almost fell a couple of times, I had to catch her one of the times. When we got to the top I sat at the edge of the cliff. Neela was more interested in Zac's sword.

"Was this Zac's?" she asked.

"Yeah. I keep it here kind of as a tomb stone y'know?" I said.

"I understand." She said. Neela then joined me on the ground.

"It's a good view." She whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"The city lights are beautiful." She whispered again. I felt her hand on top of mine. I then turned mine over so they were facing palm to palm.

"Cloud." She whispered.

"What is it Neela?" I asked.

"Tifa… are you two… you know since Marlene and Denzel-"

I let go of her hand and cut her off, "no, me and Tifa aren't together, Marlene and Denzel are orphans. They're not actually ours," I said quickly and nervously. There was a long pause. Neela turned to look at me, and I turned to look at her.

Neela started to lean in…

Until we heard a loud scream coming from Midgar. Neela jumped up.

"What was that!?" she asked. I groaned with frustration and stood up.

"You want to go check?" I asked. Neela nodded. On our way down the cliff, Neela caught her shoe in between two rocks and fell down. I rushed over to see if she was okay, trying hard not to laugh.

"My foot." She said. I looked down her leg to her ankle and then down to her foot I tried to get it out. I tugged at it.

"It's in there pretty good, I'm going to have to dig up those rocks…" It took about two minutes to dig up the rocks.

"Thanks." Neela said as I helped her up

"OW!" She screamed and fell into me, luckily I caught her or else we were both going down.

"What is it?"

"My ankle, it's broken now," Neela looked me in the eyes. "I guess you're going to have to carry me back to Midgar." She said. I put her down for a second and tried to think of how I could carry her back quickly. Ah, the classic piggy back ride. I tried my best to pick up Neela behind my back, and I did it. I then ran as fast as I could back to Midgar.

"Do you still want to see who that scream came from?" I asked.

"No let's just go home." Neela said.

When we got home there were police cars in front of the house, I went up to an officer and asked what was going on.

"Do you live in this household?" the police asked.

"Yes we do." said Neela.

"Please come with me." said the police officer. He led us to the backyard. I sat Neela down on the couch on our way. I asked one doctor to check Neela's leg out.

When I got to the backyard there was a lot on yellow tape around the tree house.

_Oh no. what did Denzel do now? _I thought to myself.

"Sir, Tifa has… hung herself." I stood there in Shock.

"Why would she do such a thing!?" I yelled, tears running down my cheeks.

"We… found this under her in the grass."

It was a note from Tifa;

_Dear Cloud,_

_Since you have Neela_

_now, I have no reason to_

_keep on living. Neela gets along_

_with the kids, so you two will_

_do fine._

_I'm giving you the house._

_Cloud, I just want you to_

_know,_

_I love you_

_- Tifa._

I couldn't let Neela see this note. It would break her heart to know Tifa killed herself because I found a new love that wasn't her.

I wiped away my tears and turned to the officer.

"Where is the body?" I asked.

"We have it in the ambulance."

"Where are my kids?" I asked. It felt weird for me because I've never called Marlene and Denzel "my kids."

"They're inside." I turned to go inside. I looked around the living room and all that was there was Neela and the doctor.

_Tifa's room. _I thought.

I rushed upstairs to find Denzel and Marlene lying on Tifa's bed.

"Hey." I said. They didn't say anything back.

"Denzel, why aren't you crying?" I asked.

"I'm a man now Cloud, us men don't cry." He answered.

"You're still only a kid you've got some time before that." I said. I looked at Marlene whose face was soaking wet from her tears. The blanket was wet too. I sat next to Marlene and she crawled onto my lap.

"Cloud…" she whispered.

"Yes Marlene?" I said.

"Is Tifa… gone?"

"Yes Marlene."

Marlene started crying even more. Seeing Marlene in this much pain reminded me of letting go Aerith back to the life steam. Tears filled my eyes. I could hardly tell it was Marlene sitting in my lap it was so blurry.

"Mr. Strife" I heard I voice from the doorway. I put Marlene back on the bed and walked towards the officer.

"We can show you the body if you want." I nodded my head. He led me downstairs and out to the street with the rest of the cop cars and ambulances. He opened one and pulled down stairs so I could climb up. Tifa was under a white sheet.

"You can take the sheet off if you'd like." The officer said. I lifted to sheet to see Tifa's blue face with a thick, red line across her neck.

"She hung herself." The officer said. My tears ran off my face onto Tifa's I ran out of the ambulance and sat on the curb.

"Why would she do this to me?" I said aloud, "Why would she do this to me?"

"Cloud." I heard Neela's voice. I wiped my face and stood up. I looked at Neela to see her just wearing a brace.

"You're okay." I hugged Neela

"What happened anyways?"

I walked Neela back into the house and up to Tifa's room. She sat on the bed with Denzel and Marlene.

"Where's Tifa?" Neela asked. Denzel sat up.

"She hung herself." he said. Neela gasped and ran to me and hugged me. We all started crying. Except for that "man" on the bed.

"But, why?" she asked.

"Couldn't understand life I guess…" I couldn't have said Tifa's dead because of you. Like I said, it would break her heart.

* * *

_Two days after Tifa's death, it was time for Marlene and Denzel to go to school._

"Bye Cloud" Denzel called as he ran out the door.

"Wait! You forgot your lunch." Neela called as she ran towards Denzel, handed him his lunch and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

_Don't be jealous Cloud,_ I told myself as I laughed.

I looked out the window to see Denzel talking to a girl that looked about his age. Neela came to look out the window too.

"It's young love." She giggled.

"But of course." I replied.

"So Cloud, do you have any plans today?" Neela asked.

"Not that I know of." I answered. She giggled.

"Me neither. But there's a flea market open today, we could go get Marlene a doll to keep her mind off of… Tifa." Marlene was taking Tifa's death the hardest. I cry at night when I hear her in her room saying her name. "Tifa, Tifa"

I looked at the toast on the counter that Denzel didn't eat.

"I guess we could get Denzel something too." I said. Neela started washing dishes.

"Maybe one of us should stay home… you know in case the school phones and asks for us to come pick one of them up because they're too sad." Neela said.

"What time does the market open?" I asked.

"Nine." Neela informed me.

_Good I need to get a new motorcycle too. _I thought to myself.

"I'll leave now" I said.

"But it's only eight-thirty." She said.

"It'll take me awhile to walk there."

As I walked out the door Neela waved to me and said, "Be careful Cloud."

Once I got to Barret's workshop I saw a bike outback.

_Barret has a motorcycle? _I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door and walked in. Barret was just finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Cloud!" I nodded my head.

"How's Marlene doing?" he asked as he bit a piece out of his pancakes.

"Not so good." I replied.

"So what you here for?" he asked.

"I need a motorcycle… almost identical to my other one that was destroyed." I said.

"With the compartment to hold your swords and everything?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I got one out back." He got up and led me to the back part of his shop.

"I've got two of them, one is white and the other is black." He said then wiped crumbs off his chin.

"I'll take the black." I said.

"Would Neela like the white one?" He asked, smiling.

"You can ask her tomorrow. I'm busy today." I said.

"Doing what?!" he asked.

"Gotta get the kids some toys to get their minds off of you know who, and I need a new cell phone." I said.

"Ah, Vincent told me you lost your old one." We both chuckled.

"I'm going to the Market now Barret, do you need anything?" I asked as I walked towards the entrance.

"No that's okay Cloud you just get Marlene a good toy for me okay?" he shouted. I nodded my head. I had to walk down two more streets from Barret's house to get to the markets. My first stop was Kamahi's toys inc.

I got Marlene a Doll and Denzel a basket ball. I carried my bags to "Phone Shop" that's where I got my other cell phone.

"Hey Mike." I called from the entrance.

"Hey Cloud! Long time no see!" he greeted me.

"You need a new cell phone?" he asked.

"Yes Mike, I need a new cell phone." I said smiling.

"The FOMA P900iV?" he asked.

"That's the one." I said.

"I need to fill out your information on the computer, you can sit down if you'd like." He said as he walked to the back of his shop. I sat down and put my bags on the chair beside me.

"Cloud I need you to sign this." He came out of the back. I stood up and grabbed his pen off of the counter.

"Sign here." He said and pointed to a dotted line… I signed it.

"Is my number the same?" I asked.

"Yep." He said smiling. I grabbed my phone.

"See yah Mike." I called as I walked out of the store. My feet were getting tired.

"Wasn't I supposed to actually take the bike?" I said aloud.

_Oh cloud your losing it. _I thought to myself and ran back to Barret's shop.

"Hey you're back! Didn't you forget something?" he yelled.

"I think so!" I yelled and we both laughed.

"Thanks for the bike." I said as I got onto it. Barret opened the shop door. And I went home.

I only got home at eleven. I got off my bike and went inside

"You got a new motorcycle?" she said and she sat down at the kitchen table. She laughed at me.

"That's why you were so fast."

"I got Marlene a doll and Denzel a basketball." I said as I set them down.

"Good." She replied. The phone rang. Neela ran upstairs to get it. A few moments later she called for me to come upstairs. I walked into my bedroom, where the phone was.

"Cloud, how did Tifa die again?" she gave me a angry look.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"How did, Tifa die." She asked again. I sighed.

"She hung herself Neela." Neela exhaled and put her head into her hands.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"What?" I asked. She took her head out of her hands and looked at me. She was crying.

"Why did she hang herself?" She asked. The phone rang again. This time I answered. It was the school. Denzel got into a fight. They asked for me to come pick him up. I hung up the phone.

"I have to go pick up Denzel." Neela sighed and waved as I went down the stairs. I got onto my bike and drove to the school. I had to park my bike on the road since the parking lot was full. I walked past all the little kids, with my sun glasses on, all staring at me in awe.

I walked into the school and looked for the principal's office. I opened the door and saw Denzel, the little girl he was talking to this morning. And another boy with a bloody nose sitting in a chair away from Denzel, who had a black eye. I sighed and sat in the chair between Denzel and the other boy. I sighed.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He hit me for talking to Tori." He whispered back. I looked at the girl beside Denzel. She was crying.

"Is that Tori?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said looking down at the floor.

"I told him to step off." Denzel whispered. I looked up at the woman in an office chair typing at her computer. I got up and asked her what I had to do now.

"We suggest you take him home. Clean him up." She replied. I turned around and looked at Denzel, he was still looking down at the floor and Tori was staring at him. I smiled.

_Kids these days…_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Denzel, we're going home." I said. Denzel got up and walked toward the door.

"Bye Denzel." Tori called. Denzel waved.

"I'm gonna get you tomorrow." The little boy mumbled. We got out of the school and I helped Denzel get onto my bike. I started the engine and we went home.

* * *

_Denzel and Cloud have just arrived home. Neela is sitting on the couch waiting for them._

"You're home!" Neela called as we walked in. Neela saw Denzel's black eye.

"Oh… honey lets clean you up." She said and brought him to the bathroom. I sat down on the couch. I could hear Denzel saying "Ouch" in the bathroom when Neela dabbed a wet cloth on his face. Neela and Denzel walked down the stairs. Neela sat on the couch beside me and Denzel sat down across from us.

"So, how did this happen Denzel?" Neela said in a calm voice.

"Well. You know the girl who called the other night…Tori." Denzel said staring out the window.

"Yes." Neela and I said.

"Tommy Moon likes her… And when he heard from Nike that we were hanging out he tried to beat me up, he said to stay away from her." Denzel said.

"So who does Tori like?" Neela asked.

"I don't know." Denzel said. His eyes were watering.

"She was sitting beside _you_ in the office so I'm guessing she likes you more than that Tommy." I said. Neela smiled at me, then at Denzel.

"I guess…" Denzel said. He was smiling now.

"How does your eye feel now?" Neela asked.

"Okay I guess." Denzel replied. Denzel yawned.

"Maybe you should go lie down." I suggested. He got up and went to his room.

"Told you it was young love." Neela whispered to me and then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Four o'clock. The bus just dropped off Marlene._

Marlene ran through the front door of the house

"Denzel! Denzel! Where is he Cloud!? He wasn't on the bus!" Marlene yelled as she put her backpack on a hook.

"Denzel is okay Marlene. He's lying in bed right now." I said.

"I want to see him!" she said, and ran upstairs to their room.

"Marlene's home?" Neela asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said. I sat down at the kitchen table to watch TV.

Tifa's death was announced on the news. Neela quickly turned off the TV.

"We shouldn't be thinking about that right now." She said and opened the fridge.

She pulled out an orange and closed the fridge.

"So… you're a close friend with Tifa. Why would she kill herself?" Neela asked.

"I don't think you should be staying in her room." I said.

"Why not?" Neela asked.

"Her death is still fresh." I said. There was a long pause. "And I don't want Denzel Marlene too feel like they should replace Tifa with you." I added. Neela was silent; she had a sad look on her face.

"Okay." She nodded her head sullenly.

"So I'll have to sleep with you?" she smiled.

"No, on the couch." She gave me a look.

"I'm kidding." She smiled, then grabbed a book and sat on the couch with her orange and read.

Then I went upstairs to polish my sword.

As I got out my polishing tools. I could hear Denzel talking on the phone with someone. So I picked up the phone in my room and listened.

"Thanks for punching Tommy in the face, I really hate him actually." She said.

"All in a days work." Denzel replied.

"But why?" she asked. There was a silence between then.

"I don't like Tommy either?" he said.

"I… don't think that's the real reason." She said. I smiled. There was a voice in the background telling Tori to get off the phone

"Okay mom!" she called, "See you tomorrow Denzel."

"Bye Tori." said Denzel. Tori hung up.

"You can stop listening to my conversations now Cloud." Denzel said

"Oh shit!" I said and hung up.

"Cloud said a bad word!!!" Yelled Marlene.

* * *

_It's night time. Cloud is lying in bed. Neela is asleep beside him._

I could hear Denzel crying in his room. I got up to talk to him, but yet I didn't want to invade his privacy.

I listened a little longer.

"Denzel are you crying?" asked Marlene.

"No, men don't cry." Denzel said whipping away his tears.

"You're not a man, you still wet the bed!" Marlene shouted.

"SHUT-UP MARLENE!" Neela woke up.

"You wet the bed..." Marlene sang. Neela sat up.

"What are they fighting about now?" she asked.

"Oh… Nothing, go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Night." She said.

I got up and walked to their room.

"Could you guys stop fighting?" I asked.

"Yes Cloud." said Marlene. Denzel was silent. I walked back to me and Neela's room. I fell back to sleep.

* * *

_It is morning. Cloud has just woken up._

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Where Denzel was, eating Pancakes.

"Get your backpack ready." I said.

"Okay Cloud." He answered. He went and got his backpack off his hook. Denzel smiled at me.

"Since when are you so happy to go to school?" I asked.

"Uhm." He replied. There was silence

"Good morning Cloud." said Marlene

"Morning." I replied.

"You excited you get and see Tori today?" I asked Denzel. He was silent. He looked around the kitchen checking if Marlene or Neela were listening.

"Well… kind of." He said. The bus honked. Marlene and him walked out the door and waved to me.

"See you guys later." I yelled after them.

* * *

_Denzel comes home after school._

"I'm having a friend over." Denzel said to me and Neela.

Tori walked in. I looked at her, then at Neela. Neela had a huge smile on her face. Denzel started blushing.

Denzel went upstairs with Tori following him. Marlene walked in.

"I'm going to go colour in my princess coloring book."

"No, Marlene, Denzel is busy in his room. Let's go to the park." Neela said walking towards Marlene

"Okay!" Marlene said. Neela nodded her head to me as they walked out. I smiled and nodded back. I could hear those two upstairs laughing. Then there was a big thump. I panicked, I ran upstairs and knocked on the door

"What you kids doing in there?" I asked. There was a silence.

"Denzel fell off the bed." Tori giggled. I exhaled.

"Okay well be careful will ya?"

"Okay!" they both said. I went back downstairs. Tori and Denzel came downstairs. I smiled to Tori and raised my eyebrow at Denzel. I could hear them in the entrance now.

"Bye Denzel." Tori giggled and left. I heard Denzel sigh once he closed the door. He came into the kitchen and sat on a stool. I got some water from the fridge and poured Denzel a glass.

"Thanks." Denzel said. I poured myself a cup too. I took a sip.

"So what did you guys do up there?" I asked.

"You know when I fell off the bed…?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Tori tried to kiss me. That's why I fell back." Denzel said.

"Oh." I said, and laughed.

"Yeah so, don't go and tell Neela and everyone okay Cloud?" he said. I nodded my head and took another sip from my water.

"So did you decide to become a man for… Tori?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah, so what?" he said.

"Oh… Nothing." I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Marlene opened the front door.

"We're home…" Neela called. Marlene ran into the living room.

"Look what I found at the park!" she screamed. She found a rock.

"Oh, very nice." I said, smiling.

"Did Tori go home?" Neela asked.

"Tori?" Marlene asked.

"She's a friend." Denzel said. Marlene laughed

"Denzel and Tori sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Marlene sang as she went up to her room. Denzel got off his stool and went upstairs too. Neela sat beside me on the couch. I put my arm around her.

"So what did Tori and Denzel do?" she asked.

"Tori tried to kiss Denzel." I said smiling at Neela

"Oh!" She said and started laughing.

"But I wasn't supposed to tell you about it." I whispered.

"I'll keep it a secret." She smiled.

* * *

_Night time- Cloud and the rest are asleep. Cloud is having flashbacks in his dreams._

_"You are going to give up and die, is that it?" Tifa said, sitting on Marlene's bed. "Don't run! Let's fight it together we can help each other, I know we can." Tifa looked at me all I could see were her eyes._

I woke up gasping and sweating. I looked around. Neela wasn't in her bed. I got up and walked down the hallway. I could see the light shining under the bathroom floor. I checked Denzel and Marlene's room to see if it was one of them in the bathroom. They were both in their beds so it must have been Neela. I went downstairs and got some water. I looked out the window and saw Mr. Dayson taking out his garbage at ten o'clock at night.

… _that's odd._ I thought to myself.

I heard the bathroom door open, then close. I put my cup in the sink, and went upstairs. I crawled into bed with Neela.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" I whispered.

"Just a stomach ache." She said then rolled over to go to sleep. I stared at the ceiling for a while. I could hear Denzel snoring in the other room. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. I soon fell back asleep.

* * *

_Saturday Morning. Cloud has just woken up._

I looked around the room, Neela was still asleep. I got up to go to the washroom. I opened the washroom door. I quickly looked into Denzel and Marlene's room. I could see outside there was someone with Black hair in the tree house. I quickly ran downstairs and out the back door. I looked up at the tree house. There was no one there. I stared at it a little longer. There was nothing. I went back inside.

_"Cloud. Cloud."_ I heard Tifa's voice say on my way to the bathroom. I turned around and looked around the room frightened.

_ "Marlene, Cloud, Marlene."_ Her voice said again. I went upstairs and ran into Denzel and Marlene's room. I looked at Denzel then at Marlene. There was blood all over her blanket. I quickly ran to her bed.

"Marlene!" I said

"Cloud?" She said she looked at all the blood on the bed and screamed There was blood coming from her nose.

"It's just a nose bleed." I said in relief.

I picked up Marlene and carried her to the bathroom. As I washed the blood off her face Neela came into the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Would you go change Marlene's sheets and blanket so we can wash the ones on there now?" I asked.

_Maybe Tifa was protecting Marlene. She's watching over us…_ I thought to myself.

My eyes started watering.

"Cloud?" Marlene asked, "Are you crying?"

"I'm just tired. That's all." I replied.

"Is it all gone?" she asked. I wiped the last bit of blood off her neck.

"Yep." I answered and helped her off the counter. Marlene ran out of the room as I threw the towel into a laundry basket. I went downstairs and saw Neela standing by the sink holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ouch…" She said. I ran to her and put my hand on her back.

"What's going on?" I asked. Neela stood straight.

"It's alright. My stomach still hurts… I guess." She replied. Neela looked kind of pale.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" I asked. I took my hand off her back.

"If this doesn't go away I guess." She answered. For the whole morning Neela and Denzel sat on the couch watching cartoons. Usually Neela would be up and doing things… she is feeling sick though.

_She just needed a break. _I thought to myself.

Marlene was up in her room coloring. I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Cloud have you seen my green crayon?" Marlene asked. I then heard a crack. I looked under my foot and there was the green crayon… I quickly kicked it out of the way. I looked at Marlene; she hadn't seen me step on it.

"Uh… No." I said. I got out my tooth brush and tooth paste and turned on the water I looked it the mirror and saw a note on the floor in the reflection. I turned around and picked it up. It was Marlene's writing paper on her parents… I looked at the big A in red pen.

"Oh Tifa." I said aloud. I went and sat on the side of the bathtub. I stared at Marlene's writing and starting crying.

"Cloud?" I heard Denzel from outside. He opened the door and stood in front of me.

"You told her." Denzel said. I looked up at Denzel.

"Excuse me?" I said. Denzel shook his head.

"You told Neela Tori tried to kiss me. After you promised not to tell anyone." He said.

"It slipped out." I replied.

"You've lost my trust now Cloud." Denzel turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Denzel." I called.

_How can I regain Denzel's trust?_ I asked myself.

I finally got to brush my teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

I went into the living room and sat with Neela. She and Denzel were watching Eureka. Denzel got up and pretended to fight with a sword. Neela laughed.

_I could get Denzel a sword, and bribe him to trust me again!_ I thought to myself.

"I'll be home later." I whispered to Neela

"Where are you going?" She asked. Denzel looked at me.

"Just going to see… Barret." I said quickly as I walked out the front door. I started my motorcycle and went to Cid's house. I rang the doorbell and his house. He opened the door.

"Howdy Cloud!" he shouted, "How are things?!"

"They're alright." I said.

"What do you need from me?" Cid asked.

"I need a sword for Denzel."

"Ah, Denzel's growing up eh?" He said.

"He's a man." I smiled at Cid and he snickered.

"So what does Denzel want, a 6 piece? 8 piece?" Cid asked.

"6 piece." I replied.

"Make it smaller than mine, so he can actually hold it." I said. Cid laughed.

"I've got one out back from my cousin Lenny, he was a fighsty little fella." He opened a cupboard and pulled it out.

"It's perfect." I said. Cid handed it to me. I felt it up and down. Cid took it away from me.

"I'll wrap it up for ya." Cid said as he pulled a leather case from a shelf. He put the sword in it.

"Here you are." Cid handed me the sword.

"Thanks a lot Cid." I said as I got on my Motorcycle. I drove home. I turned off my Motorcycle and tucked Denzel's sword behind my back. I opened the front door. Neela was still on the couch.

"Where's Denzel?" I asked.

"He's at Tori's house." Neela replied. I smiled and went upstairs. Marlene was still in her room coloring. I put Denzel's sword in my closet in me and Neela's room. I went into the bathroom to find a towel to try and cover the sword so Neela wouldn't find it. Marlene's paper was still on the floor. I picked it up and grabbed a towel. I walked into Marlene and Denzel room and put the paper on the table where Marlene was coloring. I went to my closet and hid the sword the best I could.

* * *

_Marlene has just left for Sunday school. Denzel is talking to Tori on the phone. Neela has been in the washroom for over an hour now._

I got off the couch and went upstairs to check up on Neela. I knocked on the door.

"You okay Neela?" She groaned.

"I don't think so." She said.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor so finish up in there okay?" I asked. She didn't answer. I went into Denzel and Marlene's room. Denzel was talking to Tori and the phone still. Denzel gave me an angry look. I whispered to him

"I'm taking Neela to the doctor do you want to come Denzel?" Denzel shook his head.

"We'll pick up Marlene on the way back." I whispered. I walked out, and then walked back in

"Don't go anywhere." I said. Neela came out of the washroom.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. Neela and I slowly went down the stairs and to my motorcycle. Once we got to the hospital they nurses saw Neela struggling to get off my motorcycle so they came out with a wheel chair and helped her get onto it. We went inside.

"What's wrong with your friend here?" a nurse asked.

"She says she has a stomach ache." I replied.

"Hmm. It seems this will take a while. You can go home and we will bring her home." The nurse said.

"Okay." I answered.I got onto my bike and went to a Church in the middle of the city to pick up Marlene from Sunday school. She ran up to me.

"Cloud!" she hugged me and climbed onto my bike.

"Hold on." I said as we drove off. Once we got home I helped Marlene get her coat and boots off. I went upstairs to see how Denzel was doing. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _At least he's off the phone._ I thought to myself. I got out the sword, and walked into Denzel and Marlene's room, I closed the door and sat on Denzel's bed with him. He sat up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's yours." I smiled.

"Really? Thanks Cloud." He took it out of my hands.

"Try it out." I said. He swung it around a few times.

"I can really keep it?" Denzel asked.

"Yes." I said. Denzel looked at it. He climbed onto his bed and put it on the shelf above his bed. He sat beside me.

"Thanks again." He said. I nodded.

"Where's Neela?" Denzel asked.

"She's still at the hospital." I replied.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I think she'll be alright." I said. Denzel looked up at his sword.

"Be careful with that. Don't let Marlene get it." I laughed.

"I will." He said. I got up and opened the door.

"Tori…" Denzel whispered. I turned around.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I was talking to her on the phone before." He whispered. I sat back down on his bed.

"So… What's new with Tori?" I asked. Denzel looked up at me and smiled.

"She… We…" he stuttered.

"Yes…" I said.

"She…" he said again.

"Spit it out." I said, laughing.

"She's my girlfriend." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you!?" I said even though I knew what he said. He looked up at me.

"Tori is my girlfriend." He finally said. I smiled. He started blushing.

"Okay." I said. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. Marlene was watching her princess show on TV. I sat down on the couch and watched for a bit. I saw an ambulance drive up. I got up and went to the door as I reached for the doorknob the door bell rang. I opened the door.

"Neela" I said hugging her.

"Hey…" she said smiling.

"You're better?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, with the kids." I nodded my head and called Denzel to come downstairs to the living room. We all sat down.

"Cloud…Marlene…Denzel." She said.

"I'm Pregnant."

* * *

We all sat there in shock.

"What?!" Denzel shouted.

"Yay! A baby!" Marlene sang.

I sat there quiet.

_I'm gonna be a father._ I though to myself.

"I'm gonna be a father." I said out loud.

"Yes…" Neela said smiling

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her…

_Though I've gone through all this pain…and sadness..._

_In the end. It all turned out pretty good…_

* * *

_**And so, thus ends part 1. **_

_**I hope you kids liked it.**_

_**R & R (no flames please) ** _

**_ Emonumberseven _**


	2. New Arrivals

_**Part 2. If it takes too long for me to get them up here, go to my website, they're all there. Well... 1-5... that's all I have. **  
_

* * *

_Cloud. Marlene and Denzel, at the hospital in the waiting room._

_Nine months have gone by… Neela could have her baby anytime now… _I thought to myself as I stared at a painting on the wall. It was a painting of two kids and an old man having a picnic. I turned to my right to see Marlene coloring at a small table in the corner. I turned to my left; Denzel was reading a motor cross magazine. I stared at my hands on my knees.

"We have been waiting for two hours…" Denzel whispered.

"What could they be doing for this long…?" He continued. Marlene got up and brought a paper to me. It was what looked like a unicorn.

"Very good." I said.

"Nice Marlene." Denzel said smiling.

"Mr. Strife can I please talk to you?" A nurse asked from the door.

"Watch Marlene, Denzel."

I said as I got up to walk towards the nurse.

"Neela's water has just broken." She said happily. I don't know much about pregnancy... but I think that's a good sign.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Good? It's great!" the nurse replied.

"We're going to have to open a room for her now." The nurse said. I turned to Denzel to give him thumbs up. Marlene smiled I turned to the nurse again.

"Would you like to see her?" the Nurse asked.

"Yes please." I started to walk, and then I stopped.

"Can I bring my kids?" I asked. Ever since Tifa died I've been calling Denzel and Marlene 'my kids'. A few weeks ago we had her funeral.

* * *

_Cloud is having flashbacks of Tifa's Funeral. Everyone is crying._

"And now Cloud Strife will come up and say a few words about Tifa."

A man said, standing on a stage. I hugged Neela and went up on stage. I tapped the microphone and wiped away my tears.

"Ohm." I said as the church echoed.

"I guess you could say Tifa and I were really close, almost like a brother and sister."

I looked down at Denzel and Marlene. Neela passed a box of Kleenex to Marlene. Of course Denzel wasn't crying.

"It's a tragedy that she left us. When the officer brought me to the crime seen I thought; Oh no, what did Denzel do now."

Some people chuckled. I looked up to see the doors open. Rufus, Rude and Reno walked in. Reno waved and sat down.

"If it wasn't for our friends and family. I don't know what we would do with our lives as well. But, now that, we are helping bring another family member into our lives. Some things were meant to be."

_Some things were meant to be?!? What was that!_ I thought to myself. I looked down and Neela and Denzel they were both giving me looks like they were saying: "What are you saying?!" Marlene was staring at the floor watching her tears run off her nose. I quickly ran off the stage before I said anything else.

* * *

_Cloud realizes he is still in the hospital._

"Mr. Strife?" the nurse asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You can bring your kids in too if you'd like." She said smiling. I turned around.

"Come on Denzel and Marlene." I said. They both got up and ran to me. The nurse walked us to the room Neela was in. Neela looked at us standing at the door.

"Cloud!" she said. She tried to sit up but fell back down on the bed.

"It's okay, don't get up." I said. Marlene climbed onto a chair so she could see Neela on the bed. Denzel just stood by the door, with his hands in his pockets staring at the floor.

"Oh Denzel." Neela said. Denzel looked up. Neela opened her arms for a hug.

"Come here." She laughed. Denzel ran over to the bed and gave Neela a big hug. Neela looked over Denzel's shoulder at me. I winked at her. Neela laughed.

"How do you feel Neela?" Marlene asked, poking Neela's stomach. Neela stopped Marlene from poking her.

"Just fine thank you." She said, smiling and holding Marlene's hand.

"Mrs. Strife we can take you to your room now." A nurse said. _Mrs. Strife??? _I thought to myself. I looked at Marlene and Denzel, they didn't seem to have noticed the nurse just called Neela 'Mrs. Strife'. I then looked at Neela. She just sat there smiling at Denzel and Marlene. She's gotten really close to them over the last few months. A few more nurses came into the room and adjusted Neela's bed so it was ready to be moved. I helped Marlene off the chair she was standing on. Denzel moved the chair back into the corner. Neela waved and blew a kiss while they took her away.

"Do we go home now?" Marlene asked as she tugged on my shirt.

"It seems like it." I said. I grabbed Marlene's hand and the three of us walked out of the room. The other day I got a sidecar so I could give Marlene and Denzel rides to places more often.

"I call the side car!" Denzel shouted as he jumped into it. I helped Marlene get onto my bike. Although she has grown a lot since Tifa's funeral she was still not tall enough to get up onto my motorcycle by herself. As we drove home I tried to think of where the baby would sit when we all went for rides… We then drove onto the driveway of our house. As I helped Marlene get off of my bike again I looked at the house, our house was very small. _We aren't ready for this baby._ I thought to myself as I opened the door. Marlene and Denzel ran in before me. I helped Marlene take off her coat. She ran to the couch and turned on the TV. Denzel also sat down to watch TV. I went into the kitchen to attempt to make dinner. I pulled canned soup out of a cupboard. I turned on the stove and got a pot ready. I pulled out three bowls and some cutlery. I put them on the kitchen table.

"Marlene do you want to set this up for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure Cloud." She said as she got up. Denzel grabbed the remote and changed the channel. A few minutes later Marlene was done setting up the bowls and the soup was ready. I poured some soup into each bowl and got out some crackers.

"Dinner is ready guys."

"Hem?" Marlene said. I turned and smiled.

"And Marlene." I said laughing. They both got up and sat down. I poured each of them a glass of juice. I sat down with them.

"When are we going to see Neela again?" Denzel asked.

"Maybe tomorrow after you guys are done school." I replied. My cell phone then rang. I answered.

"Hello, Cloud."

It was Rufus Shinra.

"Rufus." I said.

"The geostigma is still alive; it seems we haven't cured it all. You knew that when you defeated Sephiroth. Didn't you?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked. I heard Reno in the background.

"We want you to come to Healin'."

"But why?" I asked.

"The stigma is spreading it seems that adults are immune to it," Rufus said, "It isn't spreading very quickly, so we can still stop it Cloud."

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow." I said

"Why can't you come now?" Rufus asked.

"Neela is still in the hospital." I replied.

"Oh yes… Neela, how is she?" Rufus asked.

"She's doing fine." I said. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Marlene asked.

"No one." I said.

"Credit card companies?" Denzel asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. At seven o'clock I had to put Marlene to bed.

"Night Cloud." Marlene said as I pulled her blanket to her shoulders.

"Night." I said. I kissed her forehead. I stood up and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me. Denzel came up the stairs. He was staring at the floor. He changed the way he was standing and looked at me.

"Who was, really, on the phone?" He asked. There was a silence.

"It was… Rufus Shinra." I whispered.

"Shinra." Denzel said with a mad look on his face.

"What did he even want?" Denzel asked.

"The geostigma… it's still affecting other people around the world." I said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Denzel asked.

"I'm going to Healin' tomorrow so I might not be here when you and Marlene get home from school. Watch her, okay?" I said as I walked to my room. Denzel sighed.

"You haven't answered my question Cloud." Denzel said. I slammed my bedroom door shut.

* * *

_Cloud is sleeping in his bed._

In the middle of the night the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes… Is this Strife Delivery services?" they asked.

"No, we don't deliver anymore." I said and hung up the phone, not giving a chance for the person on the other line to say anything else. The phone rang again.

"Look we don't delivery anymore!" I yelled into the phone. The other line was silent.

"Is this Cloud Strife?" The other person asked.

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"A patient that goes by the name Neela asks you come quickly, she is having her baby."

I hung up the phone and ran to wake up Denzel and Marlene. I opened the door. Marlene was in her bed, but Denzel was no where in sight.

"Marlene we have to go to the hospital." I said. I picked her up and grabbed her blanket. I carried Marlene down the stairs and looked in the kitchen and living room. Denzel wasn't here. I grabbed my sword and went out the door. I wrapped Marlene in her blanket and put her in the sidecar. I looked towards the back yard to see if Denzel was in the tree house. There was nothing there. I started my motorcycle and drove to the hospital. When we arrived I picked up Marlene and ran into the hospital. I went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Neela." I said.

"Yes, she is in floor three, room two D" The lady at the front desk said.

"Thank-you" I said. I went into the elevator still carrying Marlene and pressed the three button. Marlene opened her eyes again.

"Where are we Cloud?" Marlene asked.

"Neela is having the baby." I said.

"Oh…" Marlene said as she went back to sleep. The elevator doors opened. I walked out and tried to look for room two D. I walked down the hall. Room four D… room three D… room two D! I knocked on the door and a nurse opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I see Neela?" I asked.

"No she is giving birth. You will just have to wait in the waiting room down the hall please." She said.

"But I'm the father!" I yelled as she closed the door. I tried to open the door. It was locked. I sighed and started walking down the hall to the waiting room. As I walked in I saw Denzel sitting in a chair. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Denzel!" I yelled. Two men also in the room looked at me. I sat down beside him and put Marlene in my lap.

"What do you think your doing?!" I whispered.

"I came to see Neela… then she started screaming and doctors gathered her and pushed me out of the room." Denzel explained, almost crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to see Neela by myself for once." Denzel said. I sighed. Marlene was still sleeping. As we sat there in silence waiting we heard screaming down the hall. I felt Denzel's head fall onto my arm. He had fallen asleep. My eyes slowly closed, as I fell asleep also.

"Mr. Strife? Mr. Strife?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see a nurse in front of me. I looked at Marlene, Then at Denzel. They were still asleep. I could see out the window it was daytime.

"You can see Neela now."

I put Marlene on the chair I was sitting on.

"Can you watch them?" I asked.

"Yes." She said as she sat down beside Marlene. I walked down the hall to room two D. I stood in front of the door. I could hear the baby crying. I opened it to see Neela holding the baby. I haven't seen Neela this happy since I had to carry her home after almost breaking her leg. She looked up.

"Cloud, Come see her." Neela said.

_It's a girl! Yes! Marlene will be so happy. Though I don't know what Denzel will think about this._ II thought to myself as I walked up to her bed and looked at the baby. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. She stared at me.

"She likes you." Neela said, giggling.

"Do we have a name for her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Neela said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Cloe Scarlette." I said, smiling at the doctor.

"Okay. Cloe Scarlette Strife." The doctor said as he wrote it down. I looked down at the baby again. Cloe had blonde hair, just like mine. She had Neela's nose. But she's got my eyes!

"She's beautiful." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. The door opened. Denzel ran in.

"Neela!" he said. He climbed up on the bed as well to look at the baby.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked. Neela laughed.

"It's a girl." Neela said.

I stared at Denzel, waiting for his reaction. He looked confused, and then he smiled.

"Cool." He said. A nurse came and wiped the sweat off of Neela's forehead. The nurse put the cloth away.

"Would you like to take her home?" The doctor asked. Neela looked up at me.

"I guess…" I said. Neela handed me Cloe and the doctor helped Neela get off of the bed. Neela went into the bathroom to change. Marlene then walked in with the nurse behind her, holding Marlene's blanket. Marlene ran up to see Cloe.

"It's a girl?" she asked.

"Yes." I said smiling. Marlene turned to Denzel and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Marlene asked.

"I don't think you should yet." I replied.

"Maybe when we get home." I said.

"What's her name?" Marlene asked.

"Cloe." I replied.

"Hi Cloe!" Marlene said, waving to Cloe. Neela came out of the bathroom wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied. I got off the bed. I kept staring at Cloe.

"Cloud." Neela said. She was holding the door open as Marlene and Denzel walked out.

"Have a nice day!" The doctor said. I walked out still holding Cloe. Neela put her arm around me. I just couldn't take my eyes off of Cloe. She was so beautiful, and so little. I suddenly stopped.

"How are we getting home?" I asked. Neela paused, so did Marlene and Denzel.

"Could we ask for a ride home?" Marlene said.

"Let's call, one of your friends Cloud." Denzel said.

_Let's see… who would even want to come and get us…_ I though to myself.

"I'll call Barret." I said. We went into the elevator and down to the main floor. Neela picked up the phone.

"I want to call him!" Marlene said. She grabbed the phone and punched in Barret's number.

"Barret?" Marlene asked.

"Can you come pick us up…?" Marlene asked.

"Sure." She said, she pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it to Neela.

"He wants to talk to you." Marlene said.

"Hey, Barret." Neela said, smiling.

"Yeah we're at the hospital." She said.

"We're all fine. I just had the baby." She said smiling at me, of course I was still staring at Cloe.

"I'm never letting you go." I whispered so quietly that no one else could hear it.

"Thanks." Neela said. Then she hung up the phone.

"He'll be here soon." Neela said. Denzel stared at a light on the phone flashing. Neela came up to me.

"Cloud?" She asked. I was still staring at Cloe.

"What?" I asked not looking away. Neela kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll do fine." She said rubbing me on the back. I heard someone honk outside but I didn't look to see who it was.

"He's here!" Marlene said. Denzel and Marlene ran out to his van. Barret hugged Marlene. Denzel got into the van with Marlene following. Barret hugged Neela.

"How are you? How is she?" He asked. Neela laughed.

"We're both doing fine!" she said. Neela put her hand on my shoulder.

"Can I take her?" She asked.

"No." I said, pulling her away.

"Barret can you drive the motorcycle home?" Neela asked.

"Sure thing Neela." He said. Neela reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys. She tossed them to Barret. Neela got into the front seat.

"Come on Cloud." She said. I climbed into the van and sat down. Cloe had fallen asleep. I was still staring at her as happy as I've ever been. Marlene was looking at her too. Neela started the engine and drove home.

* * *

_Cloud, Neela, Marlene, Denzel, Barret and Cloe have all arrived home._

Neela got out of the van and Barret tossed my bike keys back to Neela. Denzel opened the door for me. Marlene and I got out. My eyes started to hurt from staring at one place for a long time.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Barret yelled as he got into his van. Denzel opened the front door for me also. Neela and Marlene followed. I went into the living room and sat down. Still, staring at Cloe.

"Marlene, Denzel, you still have school tomorrow. Get to bed." Neela said. Denzel and Marlene ran upstairs. Neela stood in front of me.

"You should go to bed too Cloud." Neela said looking down at me. I was trying so hard not to take my eyes off of Cloe. I finally looked up at Neela. My eyes were full of tears.

"There you go…" She said. Neela put her arms out to take Cloe. I started to cry as Neela took her out of my arms. I laid my arms on my lap. Neela walked upstairs. I sighed and got up. I walked up the stairs to my room. Neela was laying Cloe into her new crib that we got a few days after Neela announced she was pregnant. I pulled out the pink blankets we got for Cloe. We also got blue since the Doctor's wouldn't tell us which it was, a boy, or a girl. I gently put the blanket on top of her. I leaned in to kiss her goodnight. I stood up and looked at Neela. Neela hugged me and climbed into bed. She fell asleep right there and then. I took off my sword and put it in our closet. I climbed into bed too. I turned over so I could see the crib, I then slowly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but the sun shining in my eyes. I could hear Marlene asking Neela if she could hold the baby. I sat up in my bed. I got up and walked downstairs. The bus horn honked. Denzel jumped out of his chair and ran to the door.

"Bye Cloud, Neela, and Cloe!" he shouted as he opened the door. Marlene ran and got her coat.

"Bye!" she said as she closed the door. Neela was sitting on the couch rocking Cloe back and forth.

"So, it's our first day with Cloe." Neela said.

"Not for me. I have to go to Healin'." I replied. Neela looked up at me. Her eyes started to water.

"Why are you going back there?" She whispered.

"I need to save those who still have the geostigma." I said. Neela shook her head and kept swaying Cloe. I ran upstairs to get my sword. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back downstairs. Neela was feeding the baby.

"I'm leaving now." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Be safe Cloud." Neela said. I opened the door to leave. I paused. I laid my head against the door.

"Neela." I whispered. Neela came up to me holding Cloe.

"I don't know what I'm going to find at the Healin' Lodge." I whispered.

"That's why you're going. To find what you're looking for, right?" Neela said. I squinted my eyebrows with confusion. I turned to look and Cloe. Then I left.

I parked my bike in front of the house Rufus was in. I opened the door to see Rufus standing with Rude and Reno behind him.

"Good to see you again, Cloud." Reno said. Rufus looked over his shoulder at Reno. Reno shrugged his shoulders.

"Cloud, We need to cure the geostigma for everyone else living on this planet. Million's of us are dying everyday from it. Sources have refused to make materia so we can make a place for everyone to come and cure their sickness." Rufus said.

"What about the church." I asked.

"Just last night it collapsed." Rufus said. Reno made a crashing sound. Rude shook his head staring at the floor. I shook my head as well. I tried not to think of Aerith. But I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground crying.

"Aw, we know how you feel buddy." Reno said as he walked around me in circles. Reno reached his hand out to help me back up. I stood up.

"We'll just have to go and find the main part of the life stream." Rufus said.

"Why can't we just go to some river and get water?" Reno asked.

"There is not enough power in the water since it has travelled all this way, and around the world. The main part of the life stream holds all the power." I replied.

"Yes." Rufus said, smiling.

"Where is this 'main part' anyways?" Reno asked.

"Wutai." Rufus said.

Yuffie used to live there. But because Kadaj contaminated the water. It was affecting her job as a materia hunter, so she just gave up, and moved in with her husband Kyle, in Boyate'.

"But, Kadaj has contaminated the life stream." I said.

"Oh, we fixed that." Rude said, smiling.

"Since we still run the Shinra Electric Power Company we got the Jenova cells in our system, causing us to destroy it while it was still in, our system." Rufus replied.

"Why don't the people who have the stigma just go there?" I asked.

"The main part of the life stream has always been uncharted. No one can find it on a map. So they do not think it is there. But when explorers went to find it, they were kept out by a Bane, an invisible like, bubble to keep out jenova cells from contaminating the whole life stream as we know it." Rufus said.

"Then how do we get to it?" I asked.

"You." Reno said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Since you are the only soldier thank can still unleash powerful limit breaks, you can burst that bubble. Giving us thirty-five minutes before it reforms." Rufus said.

"We can go there by our helicopter." Rufus said.

"When would you like to leave?" Rude asked, opening a book and getting out a pen. I stood there silent.

"Next Monday it is." Rude said.

"See you then, Cloud." Rufus said. Reno opened the door and I slowly turned around to leave.

When I got home I could see Neela in the window changing Cloe's diaper. I opened the front door.

"Cloud? Is that you?" Neela asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I said as I kicked off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. Neela finished changing Cloe's diaper and started putting back on Cloe's clothes. Neela put the dirty diaper in a bag.

"Could you bring this out to the curb?" Neela asked. I shook my head in disgust of the smell.

"Sure thing." I said.

As I walked outside I had to hold my nose shut so I wouldn't have to smell it. I threw it in a garbage bin. Then I walked back to the house. Neela was then upstairs with the baby.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Neela came down the stairs.

"I put her to sleep." Neela said as she turned on her baby monitor. She set it on a table by the couch. She walked into the kitchen and got her book, then walked back into the living room and sat down to read. It was around three o'clock so Denzel and Marlene should be home anytime now.

* * *

_Marlene and Denzel have just been dropped off by the bus._

I watched as Marlene ran towards the door. She opened the door and yelled;

"Where's the baby!?"

_Oh no… _I thought to myself. Cloe started crying from upstairs. Neela calmly got up and walked upstairs.

"Marlene." I whispered.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

"We have a baby now. You have to be quieter." I said. Denzel walked in, Tori was behind him.

"Hello Tori." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, where've you been?" I asked.

"In Verbatin." Tori replied.

"Oh… What were you doing there?" I asked.

"Cloud…" Denzel whispered. Tori giggled.

"On Vacation." Tori replied. Denzel grabbed her hand and ran upstairs. Marlene grabbed on apple off the kitchen table and sat down to watch TV. Cloe had stopped crying now. Neela came downstairs.

"Is Tori here?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh. Haven't seen her in a long time." Neela said.

"I know." I replied. Neela went into the living room and grabbed the baby monitor. She came back into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"Can you look after Cloe while I go to the store?" Neela asked.

"Of course." I said. Neela grabbed my keys and her coat. She went outside and sat on my motorcycle. I looked out the window and laughed. I looked at Marlene and then at the stairs. I picked up one of Cloe's socks off the ground and went upstairs to put it back on her. As I passed Denzel and Marlene's room I could hear Tori talking.

"Verbatin is very close to Wutai, that's where the main part of the life stream is."

"What's so important about that?" Denzel asked.

"It means that's almost the only place you can cure the geostigma..." Tori replied.

_How come even kids know this?_ I asked myself.

"Why doesn't everyone who has it just go there?" Denzel asked.

"It guarded by something, like, a force field or something." Tori replied.

"The geostigma is spreading again, if no one figures out how to get the water, we could all get it." Tori said. I walked away from their door and went to see Cloe. She was fast asleep. I slowly put the sock back onto her foot, but as I let go of the sock, the elastic part must've hit Cloe. She started to cry.

"Shhh…" I said, not knowing what to do. I picked her up and started to sway her like Neela did, she stopped crying right away. I wanted to put her back into her crib, but I was scared she would start crying again, so I sat on the bed with her in my arms. I could hear the motorcycle pull up in front of the house, and then I heard the door open.

"Hey Neela." Marlene said. I could hear Neela put her grocery bags onto the counter. She came upstairs, and opened the door slowly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. I got up to put Cloe back into her crib. Neela stood by the crib to watch me. I slowly and gently put her back.

"Good." Neela said. She smiled at Cloe, then at me. I turned around to go unload the groceries. Neela and I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened one of the bags and unloaded all the baby food. I had to make cupboard space for it all to fit.

"Is that the new 'baby' cupboard?" Neela asked laughing.

"I guess." I replied. Neela put some orange juice and lettuce into the fridge. I put the bags into a box we keep all our grocery bags in, under the sink. I walked into the living room and sat down. My cell phone rang, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cloud, it seems the stigma is spreading faster than we thought. Children all over Midgar are getting it. I suggest you keep all windows and doors closed for your baby's sake." Rufus said. I hung up my phone. I got up and closed the windows all over the house and locked the front and back door.

"What are you doing?" Neela asked.

"The stigma is spreading." I said, staring at the back door's knob.

"What?" Neela asked.

"Children all over Midgar are getting the stigma Neela, even Cloe could get it. We need to stay inside." I said.

"What about school for Marlene and Denzel?" Neela asked.

"I'll call the school." I said. I went up to my room and picked up the phone. I dialled the school's number.

"Hello, Midgar Community School, how may I help you today?" the lady asked.

"Yes, Denzel and Marlene may not be coming to school for the rest of the week." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry sir but school has been cancelled because of the geostigma." The lady said.

"We will begin school when the government allows us to have children in the building again." The lady said.

"Thank-you." I replied. I hung up and went downstairs. Neela was washing dishes.

"There's no school tomorrow, they are not allowing children in the school." I said. Neela turned the water off. She looked up at me.

"Tori should go home." She said. I nodded my head and went upstairs to Denzel and Marlene's room. I knocked on the door. Denzel opened it. I looked in and saw Tori trying to open a window. I ran in and shut it quickly.

"Cloud! What are you doing?" Denzel shouted. Tori looked frightened.

"You have no school tomorrow, the stigma is spreading, and we need to keep all windows and doors shut." I said.

"How is Tori going to get home?" Denzel asked.

"I can walk home, its okay." Tori said. I smiled and walked out of the room. Denzel sighed and opened the door for Tori to leave. Tori ran down the stairs to the front door. She put on her boots and grabbed her back-pack.

"See ya Tori." Denzel said.

"Nice seeing you." Neela said. Tori smiled at Denzel then opened the door, and left.

"What's for dinner?" Marlene asked. Neela wiped her hands on a dry towel.

"What would you guys like?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Caesar salad would be nice." Neela said.

"What's the baby going to eat?" Marlene asked. Neela smiled at me and didn't answer Marlene's question.

"Do you guys want anything else besides salad to eat?" Neela asked.

"I want garlic toast." Denzel replied. Neela looked at Marlene. Marlene sighed.

"Okay." She said. Neela got out the ingredients to make the salad and toast. We could hear Cloe moving around in her crib from the baby monitor.

"Could you go check up on Cloe?" Neela asked. I walked upstairs to our room. Cloe was lying in her crib awake. I picked her up and started to sway her. I turned around and went downstairs. Neela saw that I was holding Cloe.

"You can put her in the play pen in the living room where we can still watch her." Neela said. I put Cloe onto a blanket in her play pen and put some stuffed animals around her. I walked back into the kitchen and got out some bowls and forks. I started to set them up on the table. Neela got out a big bowl for the salad. I chopped up some lettuce for her and put it in the bowl.

"I can take it from here." Neela said, smiling. I wiped my hands and sat down with Marlene and Denzel.

"So, we aren't having school tomorrow?" Denzel asked.

"Why not?!" Marlene asked.

"We need to stay inside until we're safe from the geostigma." I answered, staring at my fork. Neela put the salad on the table in front of Denzel and got out the garlic bread. She cut four pieces out of it and put one by each of our bowls. Neela sat down too. Marlene reached out for the salad and Neela helped her put some in her bowl.

When we finished dinner I went into the living room to check on Cloe. She had fallen asleep again. I picked her up and sat down on the couch. Marlene sat beside me and stared at Cloe. Denzel sat on the couch across from us and turned on the TV.

"Put it quieter!" Marlene whispered. Denzel turned down the volume. Neela cleaned up in the kitchen.

"So what are we supposed to do all week?" Denzel asked.

"I'm going to finish my coloring book!" Marlene said.

"You'll just have to do your homework." I said.

"Can I hold Cloe?" Marlene asked.

"I suppose she could." Neela said from the kitchen. I slowly gave Cloe to Marlene. Marlene started to sway her like me and Neela always do around her.

"Good." I said smiling.

* * *

_The next morning. Cloe has started crying in the middle of the night._

I sat up in my bed and looked at Neela, she was sleeping through Cloe crying and yelling. I got out of my bed and ran to the crib I picked her up and started to sway her. I walked to the bathroom where Neela usually changed her diaper. I unbuttoned her pyjamas and undid her diaper. I took one sniff and started to gag. Neela walked in and took over the situation. I sat on the side of the bathtub and tried to stop myself from throwing up. Neela was done right away. She put the dirty diaper in a bag.

"Could you take Cloe?" she asked. I got up and walked to Cloe. I picked her up and went back to our room. Neela went downstairs with the dirty diaper, hopefully throwing it out. I put Cloe back into her crib. She wouldn't fall back asleep. Neela walked in and looked at me staring at Cloe.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She walked up to the crib.

"She isn't falling asleep." I said.

"You should feed her some warm milk. I put some in the fridge." Neela whispered.

I picked Cloe up and walked downstairs while Neela tried to fall back asleep. I grabbed a bottle of milk in the fridge and put it in the microwave. I stood there swaying Cloe back and forth, as usual. The microwave beeped. I opened the microwave door and held the bottle in front of Cloe. I slowly put it in her mouth. Cloe grabbed the bottle and drank the milk. I stood there smiling gently bopping her up and down. As soon as she was done the bottle of milk she quietly burped and fell asleep. I pulled the bottle away from her mouth and put it in the sink. I went upstairs to her crib and laid her down. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep smiling.

I woke up with Cloe crying again. It was morning now. I got out of bed and picked up Cloe. I smelled her to see if she needed her diaper to be changed. Yeah, she did! I walked to Neela's side of the bed and woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you please change Cloe's diaper?" I asked.

"Sure" Neela replied. She slowly got out of bed and took Cloe to the bathroom. I scratched my head and went downstairs to the kitchen. I got out a glass and the water pitcher. I poured myself a glass of water and put the pitcher back into the fridge. I drank the water and put my glass next to Cloe's bottle in the sink. I walked into the entrance and checked to see if the door was still locked. Which it was. There was the garbage can that was normally outside in here. I opened it and then quickly closed it. It had Cloe's diapers in it. I stood there coughing. Neela came down the stairs with Cloe. She came into the entrance with a dirty diaper and I ran out of the entrance to the living room. Neela sat down beside me laughing.

"You'll have to get used to the smell." She said.

"Yeah." I replied smiling. Neela slid off the couch onto the floor, letting Cloe's feet touch the ground. Cloe jumped around happily screaming. I laughed. I sat down onto the floor too and grabbed one of Cloe's stuffed animals. Cloe kept on jumping around. I waved the stuffed animal in front of Cloe. She immediately stopped jumping around and stared at the stuffed animal. Neela laughed. I pulled it away and she continued jumping around, I pulled it out in front of her again and she stopped jumping around and stared at it. Neela and I laughed again. Cloe grabbed the stuffed animal out of my hands and threw it across the room.

"Oops!" Neela said.

She smiled at Cloe. I laughed and got up to put the stuffed animal back into Cloe's play pen.

"What are your plans for today?" Neela asked.

"Don't have any." I replied.

"So then _this_ is your first day with Cloe." Neela said. I smiled and nodded my head. Denzel came down the stairs yawning.

"Good morning merry sunshine." I said. Denzel yawned again and went into the kitchen, he got out a bowl and a spoon. He put them on the counter and got out his favourite cereal. He poured some into his bowl and put it away, next he opened the fridge and got out milk and poured it into the bowl as well. He put away the milk then came into the living room and sat down. He ate a spoonful of cereal and grabbed the remote. He pressed the power button and turned down the volume for Cloe.

"Thank-you Denzel." Neela said. Cloe started to laugh and scream again. Denzel laughed this time.

"Have you gotten to hold Cloe yet Denzel?" I asked. Denzel shook his head and put down his cereal. He walked to Neela and she gave him Cloe. He bounced back and forth with her. He was smiling and then laughing, so was Cloe. Me and Neela looked at each other and smiled.

"She seems to like you!" Neela said. Denzel kept on laughing. Denzel stopped bouncing and gave Cloe to Neela.

"Gaaa?" Cloe said. Neela laughed.

"Gaa?" Cloe said again, and then started crying.

"It's okay…" Neela said, holding Cloe in her arms. Denzel ran back to Neela and took Cloe. Cloe stopped crying right away when Denzel took her. I shook my head and laughed.

"Gaa!" Cloe said again.

"So, gaa, what are you doing today?" I asked laughing.

"I guess I'm going to play with Cloe." He replied. Neela got up and went upstairs. Denzel laid Cloe in his lap and let Cloe play with his fingers. Marlene came down the stairs next. She just grabbed her crayons from the kitchen table and went back to her room. I could hear Neela saying;

"Good Morning Marlene."

I got up and grabbed Denzel's bowl and spoon. I walked into the kitchen and put them into the sink.

"How's breakfast sound?" I asked Neela as she came down the stairs.

"Oh I'm not that hungry yet." Neela answered.

"Marlene do you want breakfast?" Neela called upstairs.

"No." Marlene answered. Neela turned around and smiled. She walked into the living room and sat next to Denzel.

The whole day Marlene was alone up in her room, so I went to check up on her.

"Marlene?" I asked as I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She said, not looking away from her coloring book.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good." Marlene said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes Cloud." She said.

"Ok then." I said. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I stood at the counter looking into the living room. I looked around the kitchen thinking of what I could do. It was 4:56.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Mashed potatoes." Denzel said.

"I would like some chicken." Neela said. I nodded my head and opened the fridge. I pulled out some chicken and carrots out of the fridge and potatoes out of a cupboard. I started to peel the potatoes and cut them up. Neela came and put the chicken in a pot and put it in the oven. I also put my potatoes and carrots in a pot and put the pot in the oven next to the chicken. Neela got out the plates and forks. She set everything up on the table. Denzel came into the kitchen holding Cloe.

"She fell asleep." Denzel said.

"You can put her in her crib for now." Neela replied. Denzel went upstairs. Neela sat down at the table. Marlene came walking down the stairs and sat with Neela at the table.

"What have you been up to?" Neela asked.

"I was coloring my coloring book. But my fingers started to hurt so I decided to come down for dinner…" Marlene answered. The oven timer rang. Neela got up and took the pots out of the oven and put them on the table. Denzel came down the stairs and sat next to Marlene. I sat down at the end of the table. Neela got us all knives and sat down too.

After dinner we were pretty tired so we went to bed.

_How are we going to survive the next few days…?_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sunday morning. Neela has just taken Cloe to the bathroom to change her diaper._

I could hear Neela closing the bathroom door, then walking down the hall to our room. She stood in front of me swaying Cloe crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"She has it." Neela whispered.

"Has what?" I asked.

"The Stigma." Neela said.

"What!? Where?!" I screamed. Neela was crying even more. She sat down on the bed and handed Cloe to me.

"On her leg." Neela said quietly.

"Where?" I asked.

"On her leg!" Neela screamed. Denzel walked in.

"What's going on?" Denzel asked. I opened Cloe's pyjamas to reveal the stigma. I sat there in shock.

"What?" Denzel asked. He turned on the light and stood there in shock also. I looked up at Denzel. He fell to the ground crying. I handed Cloe to Neela and went over to my dresser to find my cell phone. I ran downstairs and got onto my motorcycle.

"Hello?" Rufus asked.

"We're going to Wutai_now_." I said, crying.

"Cloud, if you don't remember, we're going tomorrow morning." Rufus said.

"Cloe has the stigma. We are going to get her cured_today Rufus!_" I yelled into my phone. Rufus sighed.

"If it's for Cloe I guess we'll have to. Reno! Rude! We're going." Rufus said.

"What?"

I could hear Reno in the background.

"I'm almost there." I said. Rufus hung up, so I did too.

As I pulled up to Healin' Lodge I could see Reno and Rude already in the Shinra Turk Helicopter. I parked my bike by the house and ran into the helicopter and sat down. Rude handed me an ear set. I put it on. Rufus ran in with weapons and guns.

"What are these for?" I asked. Rufus put on his ear set. Reno started the engine and we took off.

"What are the weapons for?" I asked again.

"It seems someone stole jenova's whole body." Rufus said. He handed me a picture of the person who stole Jenova. She had red hair and was wearing a red and white dress.

"Her name is Sakuya. She is trying to recreate Sephiroth. She has created a gang for herself, like Kadaj's. Sakuya wants to contaminate the whole life stream so no one can even cure their geostigma. That is why we are ready to meet up with her at the main part of the life stream." Rufus said.

"Does she know how to burst Bane?" I asked.

"No." Reno said. Rufus sighed.

"That is why she has been there for so long. Keeping away everyone who tries to get near them because she thinks they'll try to stop her." Rufus said.

"What time will we get there?" I asked.

"In about… thirteen hours." Rufus said.

"Thirteen hours!?!?" I screamed.

"You want to cure Cloe, don't you?" Rufus asked. I sighed and lay back in my seat.

I woke up on the helicopter about one to two miles away from our destination.

"Uh-oh." Rude said.

"What is it?" Rufus asked. Rufus stood up and looked out the front window.

"Sakuya." He said. I stood up and looked out too. There was Sakuya and three other people. I could see Sakuya get out a gun of some sort. She shot at us.

"Duck!" Rufus yelled, bringing me down to the floor. The bullet hit the bottom of the helicopter. But didn't do much damage, we could still fly. I stood up again. Reno turned around and landed.

"What are you doing?!" Rufus shouted.

"I couldn't just land right in front of them!" Reno shouted back. Rufus opened the door and ran out, so did Rude and Reno. Reno looked back at me.

"You coming?" he asked. I got out my sword and ran out of the helicopter. We ran towards a few trees that were close to the bane.

"Get down." Rude whispered. We all lay on the ground behind the trees and bushes. I moved the leaves so I could see Sakuya.

"They'll be here soon." Sakuya said.

"Beneket. Get the guns." Sakuya said to one of her gang members. Sakuya turned around.

"Oh, and Fujita, Don't leave Jenova. I want father to be proud of me for fulfilling his dream…" Sakuya said.

"Is she talking about Sephiroth?" I whispered.

"Yes, Cloud." Rufus said.

"Hiroshi, you know what to do." Sakuya said. Hiroshi started to run towards us. I tried to hide. Hiroshi jumped right over the bushes and never noticed us. Rude sighed in relief. Sakuya opened a black case. It had Jenova in it.

"Ready Cloud?" Rufus said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Rude and Reno you guys get Jenova, me and Cloud will get the water." Rufus commanded.

"Go." Reno said. We all got up and started to run towards Sakuya, Beneket and Fujita. Reno ran up to Sakuya ready to attack, Sakuya turned around and dodged Reno's weapon. Sakuya landed on a tree stump. She stood up.

"Welcome." She said. She ran towards Reno and tried to attack. Rude was busy trying to attack Fujita. Hiroshi came running back through the trees and bushes. He came screaming after Rufus, Rufus put his gun in front of his face to dodge Hiroshi's sword, and there was me. Just standing there. Beneket ran away from the case with Jenova in it screaming.

"Whoa." I said. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't remember why we were here. Sakuya flew behind me and pushed me over I turned around and slayed her. She fell to the ground. Everything stopped. Reno picked up the case with Jenova in it and started to run in the direction of the helicopter. Sakuya stood up again. Everything was still silent. Sakuya ran towards me and tried to attack again. Rufus quickly punched Hiroshi before he could attack him again. Hiroshi fell to the ground. He was knocked out. Fujita ran towards Rufus and started to fight him as well. Sakuya screamed as she tried to attack me with her sword, but she couldn't. Rufus kicked Fujita down.

"NOW CLOUD!!!" Rufus screamed. I turned around to face Rufus. Sakuya came up behind me and struck me with her sword. All I remember was seeing Sakuya laughing as I fell to the ground.

A few hours later I woke up in the helicopter back at Healin' lodge. Rufus sighed.

"Damn." Rufus said. I sat up.

"We could have gotten it." Rufus said.

"At least we got Jenova back." Reno said. I put my head into my hands and started to cry.

"What you crying about?!" Reno asked. Rufus gave Reno a dirty look.

"Oh, Cloe, okay." Reno whispered.

"Cloud, me and Reno will go back and fight Sakuya." Rufus said.

"No." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Reno said.

"I want to come with." I said.

"Okay…" Rufus said.

"Come back tomorrow then." Rude said. Reno landed the helicopter back at Healin' lodge. Rufus opened the door and I jumped out. I pulled out my sunglasses and got onto my bike. I started the engine and drove home. As I drove home I started to cry thinking I could have saved Cloe today. I parked my bike outside of the house and walked inside. I looked into the living room and Denzel was still crying. Neela was in the kitchen staring at Cloe in her high chair. I sat down beside Neela.

"Where is Marlene?" I asked. Neela didn't answer, she just continued to stare at Cloe.

"Denzel." I called out. Denzel just sat on the couch crying. I sighed. I walked upstairs into Marlene and Denzel's room. I opened the door. Marlene was sitting on her tiny chair at her table she always color's at.

"Marlene?" I asked, seeing if she would or could talk to me. She looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked. I sighed in relief. I walked over to Denzel's bed and sat on it.

"So… what has all been going on today while I was gone?" I asked.

Marlene shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all, is Neela still staring at Cloe and Denzel still crying on the couch?" Marlene asked. I nodded my head.

"So, they've been like that since you left, did you… gets, some of... The…" Marlene asked. I shook my head.

"Oh." She said. Going to back to her coloring. I got my cell phone out, and called Reno.

"Hey Cloud." He answered.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"Hey, don't rush, we're leaving tomorrow we've got connections to stay in a place out there so pack your bags!" Reno said. I shook my head and hung up. I got off of Denzel's bed and went into my closet to pack my bags. I packed two big duffle bags. It was getting late so I put the two duffle bags in the front entrance and went to bed.

* * *

_Cloud lying in his bed_

I could hear Denzel talking to someone on the phone

_What is he doing up so early?_ I thought to myself.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Neela sleeping. I sat up and looked at Cloe's crib. She was fast asleep. I got out of bed and stared at Cloe. I could hear down the hall Denzel hanging up the phone and running back to his bed. I turned around and walked down the hallway. I slowly opened Denzel and Marlene's room door. Denzel was sitting on his bed on top of his blanket. I walked in to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Denzel looked up at me. He was still crying. He just shook his head and stuck his tongue out at me. I turned to leave their room.

"Some man..." I said as I was closing the door. I quickly graded the cordless phone before I closed the door completely. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. I checked the phone's history. At the top of the list it said Tori. I shook my head and put the phone on the counter. I opened the bathroom door and turned off the light. I walked down the hall back into my room. I stood by the bed staring at Neela, and then I heard Cloe wining. I walked over to her crib and picked her up. I walked out of the room and started to bop up and down, up and down. Her Diaper felt damp, so I went into the bathroom again and laid her down on the change table. As I changed her diaper I tried not to look at her geostigma.

I heard someone open, then close a door. I closed Cloe's new diaper and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Denzel and Marlene's room, their door was still closed, I looked at Neela's and mine room. The door was still open. I looked down the stairs and I thought I saw something moving. So I quickly put Cloe back into her crib and grabbed my sword. I slowly went down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked to my right, to the kitchen. No one was in it. Then I looked to my left, into the living room. There was no one there also. I looked at the entrance door. I walked up to it to check if it was still locked from when I locked it when I got back. It was unlocked. I looked up the stairs. I sighed and went up the stairs to go back to bed.

* * *

_That same morning, Cloud has just arrived to Healin' and is unpacking his bags._

I picked up one of my duffle bags; it was heavier than I remember.

"Hey Reno can you help me unpack?" I asked.

Reno came and picked my other duffle bag up.

"Hey Cloud! What did you all pack?!?"

Reno called to me as I put one of my bags into the helicopter. I shrugged.

"Stuff." I replied.

Reno put the other bag in as well. Rufus and Rude came walking out of the house.

"Are we all ready?"

Rufus asked as he walked down the stairs. I nodded my head and climbed into the helicopter. Reno sat in the co-pilot seat and Rude came and sat in the pilot seat. Rufus threw a bag at the back of the helicopter and sat next to me. Rude started the engine, and we were off.

Thirteen hours later… We arrived at someone's house in the middle of a field. Reno opened the door this time. Rufus climbed out and I followed. Rufus stood outside of the helicopter looking at the house. Rufus looked back at me.

"Stay here." Rufus said, raising his hand. Rufus walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Reno and Rude were unpacking all the bags. Someone opened the door at the house. I could hear Rufus yell;

"Dan!!!" And the other person yell;

"Rufus!!!"

They hugged and Rufus waved to us. Reno nudged me to pick up a bag. So I did.

"What are in your bags?" Rude asked.

"Just my eight piece and my spare six piece sword." I replied.

"So we can leave those in the helicopter?" Rude asked.

I nodded my head and followed Reno to the house. Rufus opened the door for us, Reno walked in to the basement of the house. As I walked in I looked up the stairs and saw a man sitting at a table in a kitchen. Reno continued to walk downstairs and opened a door.

"You're staying in the room across from mine."

I opened the door across from where Reno went in. It was a big beige room with two beds. Rude came in behind me. He threw his suitcase on the bed on the left side of the room. He unzipped it and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Why are you just standing there? Make yourself at home!" Rude laughed. I smiled and went to look in Reno's room. There were two beds also.

"Are you sharing this room with Rufus?" I asked.

"No, He's staying in a room upstairs." Reno replied. Reno finished unpacking and passed me to go upstairs. I looked into the room where Rude was, then followed Reno. As I went upstairs I heard Rufus introducing Reno to Dan…

"Good to meet you." Someone said, it must have been Dan. I walked into the kitchen. "Oh! Cloud! This is Dan!"

Dan smiled at me, He held out his hand. I stared at it. Reno stood beside me.

"Shake his hand…" Reno whispered into my ear. I smiled and shook his hand. Rufus sighed.

"Come on Cloud." Reno said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Take him to the office." Rufus said. Reno nodded his head. Reno led me to a room with two desks and a projector. Reno turned on the projector and sat down at one of the desks turning on a computer. I sat down on a red chair. A picture of Sakuya came up on the wall from the projector. Reno changed the picture to a picture of Bane. Reno sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his neck.

"So do you think you can burst that thing?" Reno asked. I turned to him, and then turned back around.

"I guess I could, I mean, if Rufus thinks I can." I replied.

"So how do you unleash that powerful limit break?" Reno asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't really know, I've only done it once in my life. Maybe when I get really angry, and have my six piece sword, I just do something amazing, and awesome." I answered.

"You're full of it." Reno said as he turned off the projector.

"I think Shinra up there just liked you more than the rest of us and gave you that power." Reno said. I shook my head laughing. I stood up and walked past Reno.

"Maybe I'm just better than you."

I laughed and walked out of the room. Dan was pouring Rufus a cup of coffee when I walked in. Rude came up the stairs and sat down at the table too. I walked up behind Rufus. Dan poured Rude a cup of coffee too. Rufus looked up at me.

"Sit down Cloud." Rufus said as he pulled out a chair for me. I sat down.

"Coffee?" Dan asked.

"No thank you." I replied. Rufus looked at me.

"Cloud tonight we should go to bed early so you can have the energy for tomorrow."

Rufus winked at me. I looked down at the fork on the table.

"So have you guys eaten today? It's almost supper time you know." Dan said.

Rufus looked at me. I looked at Rufus then at Rude, they were both staring at me.

"I guess we could eat." I quickly said.

"Supper it is." Dan said as he put his coffee pot back into the coffee maker.

After dinner Rude and I went downstairs to our rooms. I sat on my bed and I listened to Rude brushing his teeth. Once Rude came out I grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change, and I also brushed my teeth. Rude was taking his watch off as I crawled into my bed. Rude lay back on his bed.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

_Why is everyone asking me that?_ I said to myself.

"Yeah." I replied.

Rude laughed and turned over to fall asleep. I could see Reno lying in his bed across the hall. It was silent. I felt uncomfortable not sleeping in a bed with Neela… What If Cloe needed something and Neela was sleeping through it? I sat up in my bed. I looked around to try and remember wear my but my clothes. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser. I got my cell phone out of my pant pocket and called the house.

"Hello?" It was Marlene.

"Marlene. Can you do me a favour and take care of Cloe tonight? You can even sleep on my side of the bed." I whispered so Reno and Rude wouldn't wake up.

"I guess." Marlene replied.

"Thanks." I said, I hung up the phone and crawled into bed.

* * *

_The next morning. Cloud, Reno, Rufus and Rude are on their way to the bane._

"So did you guys like Dan?" Rufus said, breaking the silence.

"He's alright." Reno said.

"He's an okay guy." Rude replied. I wasn't paying attention, I was busy looking out the window thinking of Cloe.

"Cloud? Cloud? Cloud!" Rufus yelled. I shook my head, frightened and looked at him. He sighed.

"What do you think of Dan?" He asked. I settled down.

"I didn't really get to talk to him." I answered

"Almost there." Reno said.

"Where should I park this time?" Rude asked.

"One mile away Rude." Rufus replied.

"From the bane?" Reno asked.

"Yes. We want to approach Sakuya secretly." Rufus said. I sighed. _I'm not ready for another battle._ I said to myself. Rude landed the helicopter and turned off the engine. We all sat there in silence.

"Well?" Reno asked. Rufus opened the door and jumped out with Rude following him.

"After you." Reno said. I got out, then Reno. Reno went to get my two duffle bags when we all heard hammer's on guns being pulled back. Sakuya, Hiroshi, Fujita, and Beneket came walking throw the trees around us. Rufus, Rude and I all pulled out our weapons, ready to attack. Reno dropped my two bags he was holding

"Ouch!"

A voice from inside one of the bags said. I turned around and opened the bag. Tori was inside it. Denzel jumped out of the other bag. He came and stood beside me with his six piece sword.

"I'm ready to fight Cloud!" He said in a battle stance. I shook my head and whispered to him.

"Then why did you bring Tori?" I asked.

"Emotional support." Denzel replied.

"STOP TALKING!" Sakuya screamed.

"GIVE US BACK JENOVA!" Sakuya screamed. Reno sighed and raised his hand.

"SORRY BUT WE DON'T HAVE HER!!!" Reno yelled back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! UGH!"

Sakuya screamed, running towards us. Rude stepped in front of her and dodge her hit, Sakuya was fighting with a long pistol so she seemed to be using it for something to hit us with. Hiroshi ran towards Reno, and Reno hit him with his tazer. Fujita yelled as he ran towards me and Denzel. Rufus jumped in front of us stopping Fujita. I looked at Beneket. I got into my battle stance and gave him a hand sign saying:_Bring it on!_

Beneket ran towards me with his sword about to hit me. I dodged his swing and jumped away from him and Denzel. Beneket ran after me and tried to attack me again. I looked over Beneket's shoulder as he stood there trying to get his sword away from me. I could see Rude running towards Reno to help him get away from Hiroshi. Sakuya looked back at me and smiled.

I pushed Beneket away from me and he fell down. Sakuya suddenly appeared in front of me. Beneket stood there looking clueless. He then ran to Denzel. Denzel swung his sword just like I do. A tear formed in my eye and ran down my cheek. Beneket fell over and got back up again. Beneket ran towards Denzel again yelling, I could see Tori trying to crawl into the helicopter without anyone noticing. Denzel jumped far away from Beneket and swung his sword around and struck a pose with his sword waiting for Beneket to run towards him again, and that he did. Beneket swung his sword at Denzel again,

"HEE-YA!!!"

Denzel screamed as he struck Beneket. Beneket fell to the ground. Denzel pulled his sword out of Beneket. Beneket looked up at Denzel holding his stomach where Denzel hit him. Beneket was breathing heavily.

"Uh-Oh." Denzel said as he ran away while he could.

Sakuya screamed as she tried to hit me with her pistol.

I dodged it and tripped over myself. Sakuya laughed at me.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!... you, are, PATHETIC!" She screamed as she ran towards me to attack again. I jumped away. As I jumped past a tree I realized that there was a sword in it. I started to run towards it. Sakuya threw her gun all the way back to where Beneket and Denzel were. Sakuya grabbed the sword. I looked up at her.

"Too late, its mine." Sakuya said smiling.

She pulled it out of the tree and was reading to attack. I backed away. She lunged at me trying to attack. I dodged her sword with mine, and swung my sword at Sakuya, she dodged it, so I tried again. I accidentally cut off some of Sakuya's hair. She pulled a pocket mirror out of her skirt pocket. She opened it and looked at her hair. She gasped

"You... bastard!!! You ruined my hair!!!" She screamed.

"Aaahhhhh!" I yelled as I quickly got ready for the worst of her.

Sakuya hit me with her sword, sending me flying towards the bane. Sakuya landed beside me and pushed me against a tree.

"Tell me what you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sakuya said.

_Why is all of this so familiar? _I asked myself. I looked up at Sakuya, she was getting ready to strike me with her sword_. She fights just like Sephiroth!_ I said to myself. Sakuya was about to hit me in the same spot Sephiroth did, in my shoulder. I moved out of the way making her sword go into the tree. I smiled. Knowing what to do, all over again.

"I pity you. You just don't get it at all." I ran towards Sakuya.

"THERE'S NOT A THING I DON'T CHERISH!" I yelled, jumping into the air, over the bane. Sakuya watched in shock. I had unleashed that powerful limit break like I did to Sephiroth, except this time to the bane. As I hit the bane with my swords with all my strength the bane started to glow, I hit it with my last sword.

The force of the bane bursting sent Sakuya flying away. I fell back on land with my swords following. I caught my main sword. I pulled the case Rufus gave me when we first came here, to put the water into. I ran to the river and filled the container. I looked up at the clear skies and smiled.

* * *

_Still at the main part of the life stream, Tori has decided to hide behind a tree to watch Denzel fight Beneket._

Denzel pushed Beneket away with his sword. Beneket got up and stared at Denzel.

"Are we done now?" Denzel asked with a tired look on his face. Beneket smiled.

"What? We've just begun!" Beneket said as he jumped into the air landing behind Denzel. Denzel quickly turned around. Beneket swung his sword towards Denzel, it would have hit Denzel it the hip if he hadn't moved it. Beneket raised one of his eyebrows.

"Impressive… FOR A CHILD!" Beneket yelled as he swung with all his strength at Denzel. Denzel stopped Beneket from hitting him by lifting his sword in front of his chest. Denzel fell backward.

"Ouch."

Denzel said rubbing his back. Beneket smirked. He screamed and tried to hit Denzel on the ground. Denzel gasped and rolled out of the way. Denzel looked around to try and find his sword. It was almost through the trees back to Rufus, Reno and Rude were still fighting.

Denzel got up and ran for his sword. While Denzel was running Beneket tried to get his sword out of the grass. Denzel picked up his sword and ran back to where the helicopter was. Beneket finally got his sword out of the ground and ran after Denzel. Tori stepped out from behind a tree and looked around to see if anyone was around, she ran across the opening to where Beneket and Denzel were now.

I heard a scream from behind me; I quickly put the container back in my cape pocket. I used my sword as a shield from Sakuya. I pushed her away so she wouldn't be able to get any of the life stream. Sakuya jumped back towards me ready to attack me as she came back down. I then jumped up too. I swung my sword at her but she blocked it. She flew away and I lunged towards her. I divided my six piece sword into two for double action.

I smirked as she watched me get ready to attack. Sakuya had a worried look on her face. I spread out my arms to slice Sakuya. Once I got to her I swung my swords towards her, leaving slits on her clothes. Her sleeve fell completely off. She started to cry.

"You just hate my fashion choices don't you?"

Sakuya slowly flew down back to the ground, I stayed in the air hovering. From where I was it looked like Sakuya was crying, but that couldn't distract me. I put my swords back together again and held my sword in the air when…

* * *

_Back to Denzel and Beneket fighting, Reno and Rude are fighting Fujita and Rufus is fighting Hiroshi._

Beneket came up behind Denzel and swung his sword at him. Denzel ran forward to dodge his sword.

Denzel continued to swing his sword at Beneket until they were at the other side of the small field. Denzel swung his sword one last time and hit Beneket, sending him falling to the ground.

Beneket rolled over in pain, he opened his eyes and saw Sakuya's gun in front of him. Denzel stood in front of him thinking he has won. Beneket slowly grabbed the gun while Denzel wasn't looking. He pulled the hammer back and was about to pull the trigger until Tori ran out from the trees and turned in front of Denzel, Beneket pulled the trigger and shot Tori's shoulder. Tori slowly fell down Denzel, leaving a trail of blood. Denzel stood there staring at Tori lying at his feet, crying.

* * *

_Cloud hovering in the air holding his sword up._

I heard a gun shot. I immediately flew down back to the ground and ran through the trees to see who had been shot. I saw Beneket holding a gun and Denzel standing in front of him through the bushes

"DENZEL!!!" I yelled as I ran towards him. Once I got through I could see Tori at the bottom of Denzel's feet crying and bleeding.

I looked at Rude, Reno, Hiroshi, Rufus and Fujita.

"RUDE! RENO! TAKE TORI AND DENZEL TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"

I kicked Beneket in the head, knocking him out.

Reno slit Hiroshi's throat and ran into the Helicopter to start it.

Rude ran to Denzel and Tori, Picked Tori up and Denzel followed Rude to the helicopter. Rufus finally sliced Fujita. Hiroshi fell to the ground with blooding gushing out of his throat. So did Fujita, but he was only bleeding a little bit. It suddenly started to rain. I watched Reno and Rude fly away in the helicopter.

"HEEEEAHHHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sakuya screamed running towards me. I flew into the air.

"You've got some good moves." Sakuya said. I stared at her.

"But you got them all from father!!!" Sakuya screamed as she flew towards me. I pointed my sword towards her.

* * *

_At the hospital, Reno and Rude are standing at the door. Denzel is talking to a doctor standing by Tori, a nurse is wrapping her shoulder with a bandage._

"She could die any second. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do."

The doctor whispered to Denzel. Denzel stood over Tori.

"I'm just like Cloud… losing Aerith. I could have saved you… you shouldn't have taken that bullet for me…" Denzel whispered to Tori. A tear fell from Denzel's face and landed on Tori's bandage.

Because Denzel's mother had the geostigma when he was born, it got transferred to him, so Denzel's geostigma wasn't as bad as others. Thus, when he got cured of his geostigma, some of that healing life-stream water went inside his body. The excess healing water was concentrated in that tear, curing Tori.

I could hear Aerith's voice.

"Tori? You're not ready. You can keep living your life if you'd like…"

I started to cry. I could see Denzel's tears running off his cheek onto Tori, then I could see my own falling onto Aerith's, Cloe's geostigma came into my mind. I started to get angry at Sakuya for spreading it again. I took a deep breath in and held my sword back in the air. My sword split into its six pieces. Sakuya stopped in the air and stared at me.

"Not this again." Sakuya said.

My five swords circled around her and I held my main one. I grabbed one piece and attached it to the sword I was holding and sliced Sakuya with it as I went through her I grabbed the sword on the opposite side that the sword I had grabbed was, I attached it to my sword and sliced through her again, I continued until all my swords were one again. I flew back to the ground, staring at Sakuya. Her blood mixed in with the rain. I could see their bodies disappearing back into the life stream. _Why can't I hear Aerith's voice?_ I asked myself.

I checked my cape pocket to see if the container was still there. I held it in my hands smiling. _I can cure Cloe_. I thought to myself. I looked around to figure out where Rufus was. He was sitting on a tree stump. I walked over to him.

"You have done very well Cloud." Rufus said.

"Would you like to go back to Midgar?" Rufus asked. I nodded my head. Rufus pointed behind me. I turned around and watched as the last bit of the bane reformed. I turned back to Rufus.

"How are we getting home?" I asked. Rufus was silent, he stared at me for a while, and then pointed to my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone. I opened it and went to my phonebook.

"Reno." Rufus said. I pushed enter on Reno's name.

"Hey Cloud." Reno answered.

"We need a ride." I said.

"We're on our way." Reno said. I hung up.

"Did you fill the container?" Rufus asked. I showed him the container. Rufus nodded and smiled.

A while later we could hear the helicopter coming. Rufus and I stood up and watched Rude land the helicopter. Denzel opened the door and we ran in.

"Tori!" I said surprised.

"We don't know what happened but she's cured!" Reno yelled.

Denzel leaned over and kissed Tori on the cheek. Rufus smiled at me, I smiled back. I looked out the window and sighed.

When we got back to Midgar I grabbed the container and ran out of the helicopter onto my motorcycle.

"Get Denzel and Tori home!" I yelled as I started the engine. I drove home and ran into the house. I could hear Cloe crying upstairs. I ran into the bathroom. Neela was lying on the floor. I jumped over her and ran to the bathtub. Cloe was lying in the water crying with the water running. I grabbed Cloe out of the water and turned to Neela.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"She's going to die anyways…" Neela whispered, staring at the door. I grabbed my container and splashed the water onto Cloe's geostigma. It slowly went away. I shook my head at Neela and walked out of the room to put Cloe back into her crib. I went back into the bathroom and shut off the water, I pulled the plug and let the water go down the drain. I ran over to Neela and grabbed her by her shoulders. Neela slowly looked up at me, as I looked into her eyes, I could see Tifa. I pushed Neela away frightened and quickly moved away from her. Neela looked at me like I was crazy. I put my head into my hands and started to cry.

"Cloud?" Neela said. I looked up at Neela.

"You could have killed Cloe." I whispered. Neela stood up and started to cry and scream. I sat there crying onto the floor, tears running off my nose. Neela stood in front of the mirror, breathing heavily. She continued to cry and looked down at the sink.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked up at Neela. She turned around; she ran towards me and sat in front of me.

"Cloud. What can I do to be forgiven?!" she asked. Her mascara was smeared all over her face. She shook her head.

"What can I do?" she whispered. I stood up.

"I don't know." I said. I opened the door and went into our room where Cloe was. I looked over her crib. Cloe was gone. I quickly turned around.

"CLOE!" I yelled. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and swung the door open.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I yelled. Neela started to cry all over again.

"MARLENE!" I yelled. I walked into Denzel and Marlene's room.

"What's going on Cloud?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumped frightened and turned around.

"Cloe and Marlene are gone." I said. Denzel stood there in shock. I pushed him out of the way and ran downstairs to the entrance. I ran outside and looked around.

"MARLENE!!! CLOE!!!" I yelled. I could hear Cloe crying. I turned around. Denzel was standing at the door. I stood there trying to figure out where it was coming from.

_The tree house._ I thought to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to the back yard. I climbed up the wooden ladder to the tree house. I climbed up and saw Marlene holding Cloe in the corner. I sighed and sat down.

"Marlene! What were you thinking?!" I whispered I crawled towards Marlene and Cloe and took Cloe away from Marlene. I started to sway Cloe and she soon stopped crying. Denzel climbed up into the tree house too. Marlene started to cry.

"Don't feel bad." Denzel said. Marlene smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I thought Cloe wouldn't want to hear you and Neela yelling… So I decided to bring her out here." Marlene said. I sighed.

"God Marlene." Denzel said. I turned to Denzel and shook my head. Marlene started to cry again. I sighed.

"I'm going to put Cloe back inside." I said as I carefully climbed down the ladder. I could hear Denzel talking when I got to the bottom. I kept on swaying Cloe as I opened the back door. I walked through the living room to the stairs. I could hear Neela still crying in the bathroom. I walked into our room and put Cloe into her crib.

I kissed her forehead and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I slowly opened the door. Neela looked up at me and cried even more. I sighed and sat on the floor with her. I held her in my arms.

"Shh… its okay, you're forgiven." I whispered. Neela sniffled a little. She looked up at me.

"Really?" She asked. I smiled. She smiled back.

"It's true." I said. Neela hugged me. Denzel and Marlene came up the stairs. Neela got up and went to hug Marlene and Denzel. I got up too. The phone started to ring. I went into Denzel and Marlene's room to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cloud. Rufus said he wants to talk to you tomorrow. He says he's got another mission for you." Reno said.

"I'll try and come okay?" I asked.

"See ya Cloud." Reno said and hung up.

* * *

_The next day. Denzel, Marlene, Neela, Cloe, and Cloud sitting around the kitchen table getting ready for Marlene and Denzel to leave for school once again._

"Finally you kids get to go back to school!" Neela said, taking Marlene and Denzel's cereal bowls away.

"I don't want to go… I need to stay here with Cloe." Marlene said.

"Oh no you don't." Denzel said as he got up and went into the entrance to get his backpack. Marlene sighed and put her lunch into her backpack. The bus horn beeped.

"See you after school." I said.

"Have a nice day." Neela said. She put the bowls into the sink and turned on the water. I got up and pulled Cloe out of her high chair. Neela poured some dish soap into the water and grabbed a cup off of the table and put it in the sink also. I took Cloe to the living room and laid her down in her playpen.

"What are you doing today?" Cloe called. I sat there thinking.

"I'll be going to Healin' today." I answered. Neela put a bowl in a cupboard and wiped her hands.

"Why?" Neela asked.

"Reno said Rufus has another job for me." I answered. Neela kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't get hurt." She said and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. My cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting up.

"Rufus says he wants you to come _right now._" Reno said.

"Kay." I replied. I turned off the TV and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to Healin' now." I said to Neela.

"Bye. Be careful." Neela said.

I walked into Rufus's house.

"Oh, Cloud. Come and looked at this." Rufus said standing in front of a computer. I walked up to the computer and sat down. Rufus sat down too.

"Where are Reno and Rude?" I asked.

"Oh they're out somewhere." Rufus said.

"Now Cloud. The rest of the world still has the stigma, which we need to cure and destroy for once and for all. We've thought of a way to just do that." Rufus said.

There was a silence.

"How?" I asked.

"Reno and I were up late last night trying to think of a way to solve this problem. Since we are sometimes running the Shinra electric power company, we have the life stream running through our systems everyday. We can put the same level of energy into it as the main part of the life stream where the bane is." Rufus said. "What about Jenova's body." I asked.

"We haven't thought of anything yet Cloud." Rufus said. He clicked a folder and a picture of Midgar.

"You see that pipe there?" He asked. I nodded.

"We can drain the new powerful life stream out of that." Rufus said as he leaned back in his chair putting his feet on the desk.

"It was for emergencies only… but this is an emergency. We can ship the life stream to various hospitals around the world." Rufus said.

"Why didn't you think of this before?" I asked.

"We never wanted to fool around with the system." Rufus replied.

"But, since Jenova's body is still around the stigma is still spreading. What do you think we should do with it?" Rufus asked. Reno and Rude walked through the door.

"Hey Cloud." Reno said. Rude nodded his head and smiled.

"You telling him the plan?" Rude asked.

"Yes." Rufus said. Reno sat on the desk.

"We are discussing what to do with Jenova's body." Rufus said. Reno slowly nodded his head a few times.

"Turká is the tallest mountain in Midgar. It is said that if you drop something off of it, when it hits the ground and never will be found again." Rude said.

"Jenova crash landed from the skies, how is this supposed to destroy it?" Reno asked.

"Jenova had something to break her fall, and no one dares to go and look what is beneath the mountain." Rude said.

"But the stigma could still spread if it is still around." Rufus said.

"Not if no one touches Jenova or someone who has it." Reno said.

Reno got up and walked across the room.

"Then the world will be a happy place again." Reno said.

"The world was never a happy place." I mumbled.

"I still think we should throw it off of Turká, the force of Jenova even falling will change the stigma if anyone gets it again." Rude said.

"But how will we throw Jenova off that mountain if we can't touch it?" Reno asked.

"We could throw the whole case down." Rufus said.

"The glass would do much damage to her, it's a great plan." Rude said. I sat there shaking my head slowly.

"Yes Cloud?" Rufus asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, we don't even know where this mountain is, and how are we supposed to carry it there without people seeing? What if our plan doesn't even work?" I said.

"We'll just have to see." Rude said. I sighed and walked towards the door.

"Do what you want." I said and left.

The next day I had to come back and watch Jenova disappear out of my life. Reno was going to meet me Rufus and Rude at Turká a half hour ago.

"Do you want me to start the helicopter?" Rude asked.

"No, let's wait a little longer." Rufus said.

"I'm going to just call him." I finally said. I dialled Reno's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Reno asked.

"RENO! Where are you?!" Rufus yelled.

"At Turká I just threw Jenova down, where are you guys?" Reno asked.

"RENO YOU IDIOT YOU THREW JENOVA OFF THE WRONG CLIFF!!!" Rufus screamed. Reno was silent. Then,

"Shit…"

* * *

**_And there it is. Hope you like it!_**

**_- emonumberseven _**


End file.
